A user equipment, such as a mobile wireless devices and the like, may be mobile in the sense that it may enter and/or exit a plurality of cells that serve the user equipment with access to and from the public land mobile network. For example, when the user equipment enters a cell, the network may send a command to the user equipment to perform a handover to that cell in order to couple to the serving cell. The user equipment may then proceed to be configured to measure the serving cell and/or other cells, report measurements of the serving cell and/or other cells to the network, and the like. After having executed the handover, the user equipment may become operational on the serving cell and thus user data can flow to and from the network.
Some user equipment may be configured to operate using carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation refers to using one or more portions of the radio frequency spectrum (also referred to as spectrum chunks, bands, or frequencies) to carry data between the user equipment and the network—increasing thus data throughput, when activated by the network. These spectrum chunks may be contiguous or non-contiguous and may be symmetric or asymmetric (for example, a different quantity of spectrum chunks allocated to the uplink and downlink) Typically, one of the spectrum chunks is designated a primary cell, serving as an anchor carrier, while one or more additional spectrum chunks are referred to as secondary cells (Scells).